So Sweet ala Sasuke
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Gaara dan Naruto baru saja pulang sekolah dan Naruto merengek meminjam hp Gaara untuk meng-SMS Sasuke. "KYAAA! SO SWEET!" Nah, loh. Apa yang membuat Naruto memekik girang begitu saat menerima balasan dari Sasuke? / Yaoi SasuNaru, R&R please. For Sasuke birthday! (mungkin)


**WARNING :**  
**AU, Yaoi - Boys Love, Slash, (sebisa mungkin tidak) OOC, pendek.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**So Sweet a ala Sasuke by Yun Ran Livianda**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Humor (nggak yakin dapet humor-nya)**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Summary : Gaara dan Naruto baru saja pulang sekolah dan Naruto merengek meminjam hp Gaara untuk meng-SMS Sasuke. "KYAAA! SO SWEET!" Nah, loh. Apa yang membuat Naruto memekik girang begitu saat menerima balasan dari Sasuke? / Yaoi SasuNaru, R&R please. For Sasuke birthday! (mungkin)**

* * *

Para pelajar kelas 11A Sekolah Menengah Atas Konoha baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah. Andai saja guru mereka yang bernama Orochimaru tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk ulangan, pasti mereka tak perlu pulang sesore ini.

Gaara dan Naruto sudah ada di depan gerbang. "Gah, _sensei_ sialan! Kenapa harus ulangan di jam akhir, sih? Semoga _teme_ mau menjemputku.." Naruto mengambil HP di dalam tasnya sambil ngedumel memaki _sensei_-nya.

Tapi...

"Huwweeee... HP-ku mati... Gaaraaaaa... Huuwweeeee..." Naruto menjak-menjak saat mendapati HP-nya LowBat.

Gaara yang memang sudah memegang HP untuk meng-SMS Neji -kekasihnya hanya memandang Naruto datar.

"Aku pinjam ya, ya, ya, ya!" Minta -ralat perintah Naruto pada Gaara saat melihat sang Sabaku memegang HP.

Tatap.

Gaara tetap menatap Naruto datar tanpa ekspresi.

Memerintah gituloh, Gaara diperintah? _Hell no_!

"SMS saja, kumohon..." Pinta Naruto sambil memasang wajah 'punggut aku' andalannya. "Sekali saja, Gaara~" Naruto kembali merengek.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa Gaara langsung meminjamkan HP-nya. Toh kali ini permohonan, bukan perintah.

Dengan semangat Naruto langsung memencet _keypad_ HP Gaara untuk mengirim SMS pada Sasuke. Dan semakin lebar senyumnya saat mendapati ternyata Gaara memiliki nomer Sasuke. Kalo Gaara tidak punya nomer Sasuke pasti Naruto akan menangis. Sumpah! Naruto itu tidak hapal nomer ponselnya sendiri, apalagi nomer Sasuke? Jelas semakin tak mungkin. Kan Sasuke baru ganti nomer HP.

"Nih, _thanks_. Nanti kalau ada balasan biar aku yang buka, ya?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Gaara hanya mengganguk.

Gaara memandang ponselnya. Kira-kira apa ya yang di SMS-kan orang macam Naruto pada kekasihnya? Merasa penasaran, Gaara mencari pesan Naruto pada folder _Outbox_.

Ada. Untuk tidak di hapus.

_**From : Mine**_

_**To : U. Sasuke**_

_**Teme, ini aku Naruto.**_  
_**Aku meminjam HP Gaara karena HP-ku lowbat. Hisk- TwT Kau sudah pulang kerja?**_  
_**Motorku dibawa Kyuu-nii keluar kota, tadi pagi aku diantar Tou-chan.**_  
_**Kau tak kasihan pada kekasihmu yang habis ulangan ini? Jam terakhir tadi kelasnya Oro-snake-sensei-lohh.. Kau tak takut aku diculik dia?**_

_**Jadi jemput aku ya?**_

_**Kalo tidak aku akan ikut Gaara dan berselingkuh dengan Gaara. Atau aku akan ikut Oro-sensei saja :D**_

_**Ok, aku tunggu!**_

_**I Love You :***_

Gaara hampir terjungkal saat membaca pesan itu. Sebenarnya itu apa? Surat percurhatan(?), surat permintaan, surat tantangan atau sejenis surat ancaman? Lalu kenapa juga pakai mau selingkuh juga? Memangnya Gaara mau? Bukan, bukan! Maksudnya apa Sasuke terima? Kalau Sasuke tak terima tentu Gaara akan menjadi Sabaku Guling.

Ah, _no thanks_. Gaara lebih memilih tidak bisa berjalan seminggu karena Neji dari pada menjadi menu utama makan malam seorang Uchiha.

Ting!

Saat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, HP Gaara berbunyi. Menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Berharap itu pesan balasan dari Neji tapi ternyata malah dari Sasuke. Dengan wajah datar dan setengah merengut Gaara memberikan HP-nya pada Naruto. Sebenarnya Gaara sedikit penasaran. Kira-kira balasan seperti apa yang akan diberikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

"Ah, dari Sasuke ya? Sudah ku duga kalau dia akan membalas!" Naruto mengambil HP dari tangan Gaara dengan wajah cerah. Gaara melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya.

"KYAAAH! _SO SWEET!_" Naruto melompat-lompat girang saat membaca balasan pesan dari kekasihnya.

A-apa? Apa Sasuke menggombal agar Naruto tidak selingkuh? Atau berjanji akan mentraktir Naruto seumur hidup di Ichiraku Ramen agar tetap setia? Apa? Gaara berdecak kesal karena penasaran.

"Dia membalas apa?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

Tanya?

Iyalah! Itukan HP Gaara, jadi terserah Gaara dong kalo Gaara juga ingin tahu.

"Iya." Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar sampai pipinya memerah sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Iya? Apanya yang iya? Apa karena terlalu senang Naruto sampai salah dengar? Sejenis : seolah-olah Gaara menebak sesuatu dan ternyata benar, gitu? Tapi apa? Jadi makin penasaran! _Shit_!

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara menaikan sebelas alis tipisnya tapi tetap berwajah datar. Jaim, Gaara gituloh~

"Ya, iya!" Naruto memutar bola matanya. Masa sih Gaara yang selalu menjadi juara kelas tak mengerti maksudnya? Dengan lagat gemas Naruto menunjukkan layar HP qwerty itu tepat di depan wajah Gaara.

Gaara mengambil HP-nya dan membaca pesan Sasuke.

Dan...

Gaara sukses melotot setelah membacanya. Lalu memandang Naruto dengan sangat binggung yang kentara. Hilang sudah _poker face_ andalannya.

"Iya, itu balasan Sasuke! Sangat _so sweetttt~_" Naruto meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada dengan pandangan berbinar. Meyakinkan Gaara jika balasan Sasuke sangat menyentuh hatinya. Meresap kedalam sanubari malah.

Gaara yang masih cengo kembali menatap layar HP-nya. Membaca sekali lagi pesan dari Sasuke. Berharap bila tadi itu dia salah baca.

_**From : U. Sasuke**_

_**To : Mine**_

_**Iya, dobe!**_

Gaara tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. yang seperti ini..._so sweet_ dari mana? "...err..."

"_So sweet_, kan? Biasanya dia hanya membalas dengan huruf 'y', tapi sekarang dua kata, tujuh huruf dan dua tanda baca! Itu sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat sesuatu sekali!" Terang Naruto sambil meneteskan airmata bahagia.

Ok!

Ijinkan saja seorang Sabaku Gaara yang selalu Jaim di depan orang lain untuk cengo berkepanjangan beberapa menit kedepan.

* * *

Huahahahhahahh...  
Apa'an nich?!  
Gaje buanget ya? Aneh?

Yun udah sadar diri kok ._.

Bahkan waktu Yun baca berulang-ulang terasa ada yang kurang, tapi karena Yun tetep nggak merasa menemukan yang aneh.. Ya udah Yun publish dech.. :D

Sebenernya bukan ini fict yang mau Yun persembahkan buat ulta Sasu, tapi berhubung fict yang sebenarnya belum selesai (kepanjangan kali ya?) terpaksa yun buat ini. Kalau fict yang sebenernya selesai Sabtu nanti Yun usahakan publish. Tapi kalo belum selesai ya pas FID aja Yun publish :v (moga aja sequel-nya sekalian)

Ok, ini aja dari Yun. Semoga kalian yang baca terhibur.

Review plisssss...


End file.
